The Vanishing Hitchhiker
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Urban legend? Or stated fact? You decide.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vanishing Hitchhiker**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Urban legend? Or stated fact? You decide.**

_June 16th, 1920_

The music lasted long into the night.

Women in beautiful party dresses and men in zoot suits partook in swing dance on the ballroom floor as music floated among the patrons.

The smell of cigars and the taste of liquor wafted in the air. Chatter and laughter echoed in the ballroom; everyone in Shiz was enjoying a night away from school. Finals were over, and the students were celebrating their last night before the summer holidays. After this night, they would all go their seperate ways before coming back together in the fall.

One young couple in particular, was having a very good time.

The young girl laughed as her date spun her out, and brought her back in, her long raven hair flying in beautiful, loose curls. Her dark eyes flashed, and her reached up, cupping his neck, her long, slender green fingers gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Slowly, their lips met in a gentle kiss, and he led her off the dance floor, to the bar.

Once they got there, he handed her the Emerald Ozmopolitan she'd ordered. She thanked him, and took a sip, watching the other dancers.

After the last song ended, some of the couples took a break; others stood talking in small groups. A young blonde joined the two already at the bar.

"Can you believe it, Elphie? I never thought we'd actually be done with school."

"At least for now." Elphie replied, sipping her drink.

"I forgot. We have next year." The blonde replied, sipping her martini.

"Oh come on, Glinda. Next year and then we're on our own." Elphie said, looking at her friend. Glinda reconsidered it.

"That's true."

* * *

The dancing continued long into the night.

Soon, they decided to leave, heading back to Shiz University. They would leave the next day for their respected homes.

"See you back at the dorm, Elphie!" Glinda called as the couple left.

The doors to his car slammed shut, and they buckled their seatbelts, before he started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot. They were silent, ignoring the other.

Finally, he spoke up.

"Excited for the holiday?"

She nodded.

Their headlights cast two tiny beams on the long, winding highway road.

"So, I was thinking we could head back to my place, and....." He trailed off, reaching out to caress her thigh. She looked at him, slapping his hand away.

"No."

"C'mon Elphie. Just a little kiss."

And he leaned towards her, causing the car to swerve.

"Avaric! Watch the road!"

She screamed, pushing him away. He ignored her.

"Just a kiss Elphaba, one kiss."

Her eyes grew wide.

_"Avaric! The road!"_

Finally, he looked up, to see the tree coming towards them. Quickly, he turned the wheel, swerving to miss the tree, and sent them tumbling into a ditch.

_"Avaric!"_

Elphaba's scream rang through the area, as the car rolled, finally landing at the bottom of the ditch. Avaric, lay sprawled across the steering wheel, while Elphaba, lay a foot from the ruined car, her head smashed against a rock; killing her instantly.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had seen the accident, and gone for help.

But it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The car stopped on the road, next to the police wagons blocking the road.

People were gathered on the road, watching something happening in the ditch.

Glinda looked back at Boq, and went to the nearest police man.

"Excuse me. What happened here?"

He looked at her, sadness in his eyes, before turning back to the ditch.

"There was an accident. Car rolled, the boy was sprawled on the steering wheel; we found the girl a foot from the car, she'd hit her head on a rock. Dead instantly." He told her.

Glinda turned, looking in the direction the officer was looking, to see the other officers coming up the embankment, a stretcher with a white sheet over it. As it passed by her, Glinda saw a hand fall from the stretcher; long, slender green fingers waving gently with the movement of the stretcher and police. Glinda gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, tears springing to her eyes.

Elphie.

The blonde looked back at Boq, and he went to her, wrapping her in his arms. Slowly, Glinda broke down.

Her best friend was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_One Year Later_

Glinda looked around.

Everyone wore their graduation robes, their hats and tassles. They all sat silently in their chairs as the ceremony started.

Glinda out of habit, turned to say something to Elphie. Then, she remembered.

Elphie wasn't here.

"That's right. She died last year. All because of that bastard Avaric."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Glinda went to the cemetery.

"Elphie, I graduated today. You would have too."

She looked down at the cap, gown, and tassle in her arms.

"I know I shouldn't have gotten these, but....it made me feel better, picking up your cap and gown. Like you were with me today."

Silent, she laid the items out at her friend's grave.

"I miss you, Elphie."

Then, she turned and left.

One week later, the first sighting of the 'raven beauty' was reported, up on Dead Man's Curve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: TED KENNEDY DIED!**** My condolences go out to the Kennedys. **

_June 16th, 1950_

He checked to make sure he had everything packed and ready to go.

He was leaving tomorrow for the Vinkus, and planned on spending the evening dancing away at the Ozdust. The Ozdust was this old 1920s Jazz club that had been redone after a fire broke out in 1947. It was decorated like the 1920s, with gold painting, mahogony floors, and leather seating.

Finding everything in-tact, he left, stopping at the Ozdust an hour later.

The swing music of the 1920s wafted through the club, as students danced and laughed. Fiyero spent most of his time watching the other dancers enjoy themselves.

"Hey, you new here?"

He turned, to see the bartender waiting for an answer.

"Kinda. I've been here before, but it's never been this....boring. Why?"

"Then you must have heard the legend."

"What legend?"

* * *

Fiyero didn't believe a word of it.

There was no such thing as the 'raven beauty' as she was so aptly called. Others knew her as 'The Vanishing Hitchhiker.'

A beautiful, green-skinned young girl, with long raven hair and brown eyes.

As he climbed into his car, and started the engine, he laughed at the absurdity of it.

* * *

As he headed back towards Shiz, he couldn't get the story of the 'raven beauty' out of his head.

"Like she really exists."

Soon, however, his headlights landed on a figure walking along the road. As he got closer, he saw that it was a young woman, around age twenty, dressed in a pretty black party dress from the 1920s. She was in a pair of black heels, and her long black hair was pulled up in a cascade of curls. She caught his eye, and he slowed down, reaching out to roll down the window.

"Hey! Do you need a ride?"

The girl looked at him; he saw green skin.

"Would you mind?" She asked. He pulled over, stopping the engine, before getting out and opening the door for her.

"Hop in."

"Thanks."

She slid into the seat, and let him close the door. Once they were back on the road, Fiyero turned to her.

"I'm Fiyero. And you are?"

She met his eyes briefly.

"Elphaba. I'm Elphaba."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: HOW COULD U KILL ELPHIE?!?!?!?**

**Answer: I needed to kill her in order for the story to make sense.**

**Thanks to ToThoseWhoGroundMe, Elphaba1Fan, Jacqueline Prince, Happy Fae, DefyingPopular, and lizziemagic for reviewing 4, and thanks to lizziemagic for also reviewing 1.**

The two sat in silence as they continued down the road.

Every so often, Fiyero would glance at Elphaba out of the corner of his eyes. She was really beautiful. What caught Fiyero most, was her dark eyes. They seemed so full of life, so full of independence.

"What?"

He jumped, surprised that he'd been caught staring.

"N...nothing. You're just....really pretty."

A small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you."

Silence reigned once again. Finally, Fiyero asked,

"So, do you go to school?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Shiz. Life Sciences. You?"

"Shiz also. Um.....actually I'm taking Life Sciences also. I don't think I've seen you around campus. What year are you?"

"Second year. You?"

"Second."

They sat in silence, nothing but the radio making the only sound. Finally, Elphaba spoke up.

"So, where are you from?"

"The Vinkus. You?"

She chuckled softly, looking down at her hands.

"The Vinkus. I've always wanted to go there. Must be interesting."

He nodded.

"It is."

"I'm from Munchkinland." She said, looking at him.

"Munchkinland? That must be an interesting place to live."

"Yeah it is. Interesting." She replied, rolling her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic, Elphaba1Fan, DefyingPopular, SoConfusified, and FabalaTiggular for reviewing 5.**

They continued down the road, talking and getting to know each other before Elphaba asked him to pull over.

"Something wrong?" He asked, turning the engine off once they were on the side of the road. She shook her head, curling up on the seat to face him.

"No. I just, wanted to stop."

He nodded, smiling at her. Suddenly, she reached out, running her fingers over his chest lightly. She gave him a tantalizing smile, and leaned over, planting a firm kiss on his lips. Slowly, he fell into it, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. All too soon, they found themselves in the backseat, giving in to their passion, allowing their attraction to take hold. They reached their climax, falling back into each other's arms, sweat rolling down their skin.

"If my parents found out that I'd just given up my virginity to a stranger, they'd disown me and shun me faster than you could say Ozma Tippiterious." Elphaba said, snuggling into him. He chuckled.

"I highly doubt that."

"No, they would. Sex before marriage is something my father is adamant about. He's a minister, so I've had the 'sex before marriage' talk drilled into my head for years. As for the shunning, well, I'm used to it, with my skin and all."

He sighed, running a hand up her back and tangling in her hair.

"Should we get back on the road?" He asked after a while. She nodded, sitting up. They got dressed in silence, before climbing back into the front of the car and getting back onto the road.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For....back there. I needed it. I really did." She told him.

"Well, then you're welcome." He said, reaching out to pat her hand. She held his for a minute, lacing their fingers. They shared a look, before Fiyero returned to the wheel.

"So, do you have any siblings?" He asked after a while. She nodded.

"A younger sister. Nessarose. Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"No. I'm an only child."

Silence reigned once more. Finally, Elphaba shivered, reaching up to play with the strand of black pearls around her neck.

"Cold?" He asked. She nodded.

"Kind of."

"Here." And he reached back into the car, grabbed his coat, and handed it to her. "That should keep you warm." She took it, putting her arms through the sleeves and pulling the coat tight aruond her body.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing....If you don't mind my asking, but, what were you doing walking down the road at this time of night anyway? Don't you have an escort?"

She fiddled with the coat, not meeting his gaze before speaking.

"I was supposed to go to this dance at the Ozdust tonight, and...."

"The Ozdust?" She nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"I just came from there."

"Really?" He nodded, and the two broke out laughing slightly. "Anyway, my....my date.....Avaric....he....didn't show up, so I decided to walk. I guess the dance ended since you were leaving."

"Yeah, it did. I'm sorry." She waved it off.

"Don't worry about it."

They lapsed into silence again.

"So, where do you live?"

She looked at him.

"Colwen Grounds."

"Really? The Governor's mansion?"

"Yep. My mother's the Eminent Thropp."

"I didn't know."

"You didn't ask."

"I know. But.....I.....I didn't know I was giving the daughter of the Eminent Thropp a ride home."

"Well, technically, I'm not going home. I need to get back to my dorm to pack for the summer holidays. I haven't packed yet."

"Oh, all right. Shiz right?" She nodded.

"Dorm 2003. Crage Hall."

"Okay. I'll get you there." He told her.

"Thanks." She replied.

Gently, he reached out, taking her hand and squeezing. She squeezed back.

Finally, they made it back to Shiz.

"Oh, here, Fiyero, please here."

"Are you sure?" He asked, slowing down. Elphaba was acting like a child trying to get to the candy without her mother looking.

"Yes I'm sure. I can walk to my dorm from here."

"Well, here. Let me walk you." He said, parking.

"You really don't have to--" Before she knew it, he was opening the door and helping her out. After closing the door, he took her arm and walked her into Shiz. She led him to Crage Hall.

"Well, here you go. Oh, do you want me to walk you up?" He asked, reaching for the door.

"No that's okay."

"You sure?" She nodded.

"I know where my dorm is, Fiyero. Thank you though."

And she turned to go, before stopping, and returning to him. Carefully, she unwound the strand of black pearls from her neck, and wrapped them around his neck.

"What are these for?"

"As a thank you for bringing me home. Oh, and before I forget, so is this."

And she leaned forward, planting her lips firmly on his. They relished the kiss, their arms wrapping tight around each other. When they finally pulled apart, Fiyero planted a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She turned, going to the door. Turning back to look at him, she waved goodbye.

"See you soon." She said. He nodded, looking down at the pearls around his neck.

When he looked back, Elphaba was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: The italics between Fiyero's pov is what happened that night, but has more to it. The other italics are Glinda's memory of that night.**

**Question: the driver loaning the ghost an articleof clothing, and have it appear on the grave of thedead person when the ghost dissapears. Is that what's going to happen with Fiyero, cuz he gave Elphaba gave him a jacket?**

**Answer: you'll see**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 6.**

Fiyero couldn't get the taste of Elphaba's lips out of his head. The next morning, he got up early, and went out. He didn't leave for the Vinkus until later that afternoon, so he had plenty of time to kill. Silent, he rushed through the Shiz Green, heading for Crage Hall. He slipped into the building, and hurried to the second floor. He searched the hall for Dorm 2003, until he found it. Not even reading the names, he knocked. After a few minutes, it opened, revealing a young redhead in a night gown and robe.

"Yes? Who are you?" She asked.

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if I could speak to your roommate, Miss Elphaba."

The girl's features twisted.

"Elphaba? I don't know any Elphaba."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Because she said this was her dorm, 2003."

"I don't know any Elphaba."

"Are you sure? She's tall, black hair in curls, brown eyes, green skin. Dressed in nineteen twenties clothing."

The girl shook her head.

"No. There's no one here like that."

"Wait!" Fiyero cried, as the girl went to close the door. "She's a Thropp. She's the daughter of the Eminent Thropp. She was raised at Colwen Grounds."

The girl turned back.

"Colwen Grounds? I don't know what you've been smoking, but Colwen Grounds has been closed for years."

"How long?"

"Since nineteen twenty, when the Eminent's oldest daughter died. Only the younger sister lives there now, but she's got to be in her forties now."

"But--"

"It sounds like you were talking to a ghost." And with that, she closed the door. Confused, Fiyero left, going to his car. He didn't care how long it took, he was going down to Munchkinland to talk to Nessa.

Once he got to Colwen Grounds, he saw that the girl was right. Gathering his courage, he went to the door, knocking once. It opened after a few minutes, revealing an older woman in her late forties in a wheel chair. She had long brown hair and dark eyes. Elphaba's eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"Hello, Miss Thropp? I'm Fiyero Tiggular. I....I gave your older sister Elphaba a ride back to Shiz last night, and I wanted to tell her goodbye before I left for the Vinkus today, but when I went to her dorm, the girl that answered said the craziest thing. She said that Elphaba had never lived there, and that Colwen Grounds has been closed since nineteen twenty because of the oldest daughter's death. So, I was wondering.....if you've seen--"

"Where did you get those?" Nessa interrupted, eyes trained only on the pearls around his neck.

"These?" He asked, looking down at the black jewels. "Elphaba gave them to me."

_Long, slender, green fingers wrapped in strands of black pearls. Pearls being brought to soft green lips and kissed; pearls draped around a beautiful neck, black curls cascading down shoulders. Dark eyes flashing as the pearls rattled against each other with each movement. _

"Please. Come in."

She backed up, and went into the living room. Fiyero followed, closing the door behind him. When he moved into the living room, the first thing that caught his eye was a portrait on an end table. It was a beautiful, raven haired woman with dark eyes, a strand of black pearls around her neck and tangled in her fingers. He sat slowly on the sofa, never taking his eyes off the portrait.

"Elphaba."

"What?"

"That's Elphaba. When she was eighteen. Father got her the pearls as a going away gift when she got into Shiz. She never took them off. In life or death." Fiyero looked at her.

"Death?"

Nessa nodded.

"Thirty years ago, on June sixteenth, she was at a party at the Ozdust ballroom. An end-of-term party. Avaric Mintal, the Meagrave of Tenmeadows, was her date. She met her best friend Glinda Upland there also--"

"Nessa?" The two looked up, to see a blonde enter.

"Fiyero, this is Glinda. She's visiting me for a while. Glinda, this is Fiyero Tiggular." The two shook hands as Glinda took a seat in the armchair across from the sofa.

He says he saw Elphaba last night." The blonde's eyes welled with tears.

"You saw Elphie?" She whispered.

"I gave her a ride back to her dorm last night." Fiyero said.

"Oh not again." Glinda whispered.

"What? What is it?"

"Fiyero, I met Elphie in college. We became the best of friends. And, the night she....the night she died, we were at the end-of-term party at the Ozdust."

Soon, Glinda returned to the night her best friend died, taking Fiyero and Nessa with her. He smelled the cigars and tasted the alcohol; saw the dancers, Glinda watching her friends, saw Avaric and Elphaba out on the dance floor, saw them kiss. He smelled her perfume as they joined Glinda at the bar.

_"We were having a wonderful time. It was the last time we'd see each other until term started in the fall. Well, most of us. For Elphie and I, it would be the last time we'd see each other, period. I... I joined them at the bar after the last song. We talked and laughed, all of us, just...enjoying ourselves.__She was so happy. So in love. She and Avaric had started dating during our first year at Shiz, and four months after, they got engaged. They were going to get married the next morning, at dawn. We were going to meet at Tippiterius Park and have a dawn wedding. _Then, we...started drinking. They stayed a couple more hours, and finally left. I should have talked them into staying, or called a cab, or found someone to take them home, but, Avaric had said that he was fine and could get them home safely, and that we'd see each other at the wedding the next morning. The last thing I remember is seeing Elphie climb into the passanger seat of Avaric's car. They shared a gentle kiss before Avaric turned the ignition on and they left. I don't know what happened before the accident, even the police don't know....it's....sketchy, all of it. All I know is that....I saw her that night- alive- and by dawn the next morning, on her wedding day, she....my best friend was dead....."

Fiyero saw it all, them getting into the car, driving back to Shiz, their arguement, the car going into the ditch.

_The doors to his car slammed shut, and they buckled their seatbelts, before he started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot. They were silent, ignoring the other._

_Finally, he spoke up._

_"Excited for the holiday?"_

_She nodded._

_Their headlights cast two tiny beams on the long, winding highway road._

_"So, I was thinking we could head back to my place, and....." He trailed off, reaching out to caress her thigh. She looked at him, slapping his hand away._

_"No."_

_"Elphie-" _

_"No. Not until tomorrow. After we're officially married." She said, pulling away. He rolled his eyes._

_"Elphie, let's just pull over, and do it, and then we can say tomorrow that we waited until our wedding day." Avaric said, reaching for her thigh._

_"I said no!" She cried. _

_"Now I remember why I love you."_

_"Really? Why?" She asked. _

_"You're beautiful, and stubborn." She chuckled. _

_"And I remember why I love you."_

_"Why?"_

_She smiled at him._

_"It's because you're so handsome, and gentle. And you see me, not my skin." Then, she leaned over, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He grabbed her upper thigh, gently squeezing._

_"C'mon Elphie. Just a little kiss."_

_And he leaned towards her, causing the car to swerve._

_"Avaric! Watch the road!"_

_She screamed, pushing him away. He ignored her, taking her chin in his hand._

_"Just a kiss Elphaba, one kiss."_

_Her eyes grew wide, and she turned away from him._

_"Avaric! The road!"_

_Finally, he looked up, to see the tree coming towards them. Quickly, he turned the wheel, swerving to miss the tree, and sent them tumbling into a ditch._

_"Avaric!"_

_Elphaba's scream rang through the area, as the car rolled, once, twice, three times. As it rolled, Elphaba and Avaric were thrown against the rest of the car, rattling her brain. Letting out a scream, she reached out for Avaric's hand, and their fingers laced. After the third roll, it finally landed at the bottom of the ditch, righted on its wheels again. Avaric, lay sprawled across the steering wheel, while Elphaba, lay a foot from the ruined car, her head smashed against a rock; killing her instantly._

Fiyero blinked, and the image was gone. He turned back to Glinda. She wiped her eyes.

_"When Boq and I left the Ozdust later, we got down to Dead Man's Curve, and saw police wagons and the coroner's wagon blocking the road. There'd been an accident. __People were gathered on the road, watching something happening in the ditch. Boq and I climbed out of the car, and hurried to the nearest police officer."_

Blinking, the image returned. He was standing among the onlookers, watching the police pull something from the ditch, twenty feet down. Turning, he saw Glinda and her date hurry to the nearest officer.

_"Excuse me. What happened here?"_

_He looked at her, sadness in his eyes, before turning back to the ditch._

_"There was an accident. Car rolled, the boy was sprawled on the steering wheel, thrown against it, his head cracked the windshield; we found the girl a foot from the car. She was thrown from the car, crashing through the windshield, Hit her head on a rock. Dead instantly." _

_Glinda turned, looking in the direction the officer was looking, to see other officers coming up the embankment, one followed by another, two stretchers, covered in white sheets. The first stretcher had a white sheet pulled tight. As the second stretcher passed by they saw a hand fall from the stretcher; long, slender green fingers waving gently with the movement of the stretcher and police. Glinda gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, tears springing to her eyes._

Glinda choked out a sob.

"She'd died instantly, they said. Thrown through the windshield. Avaric had hit his head against the windshield, killing him. Dawn was justs breaking over the horizon. They'd died on their wedding day....."

She broke down. Slowly, Fiyero turned, looking back at the portrait. Elphaba had a soft smile on her face, the pearls tangled in her long fingers.

"She was twenty. She didn't even get to live." Glinda said.

After two hours, Fiyero left Colwen Grounds. He'd asked if he could have an extra copy of Elphaba's portrait, feeling connected to the deceased young woman. Now, he went to the cemetery. As he walked among the graves, her searched for Elphaba's name. Finally, he found it. A smooth, black granite stone, with poppies carved into it, along with her name.

_Elphaba Melena Thropp_

_1901-1920_

_Our Emerald Angel_

Slowly, his eyes rose from the inscription, to the top of the stone. A graduation cap and gown lay among the flowers. Shiz's colors. What would have been her graduation gown. Then, he turned to the other side of the stone. His eyes widened.

There, draped over the left side of the stone, barely obscuring the 'E' of her name, was Fiyero's jacket.


End file.
